The Feathered Fairy
by acousticbubbles
Summary: Rosie is a shy girl with... otherworldly features. She has a seemingly hardened heart and is shrouded in mystery. One day Gray finds her in need of help on the way back from a mission and he brings her back to the guild. This strange girl who won't warm up to anyone is in need of friends and family more than anyone else. But will she warm up to this rowdy guild? Or move on again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have had this idea for a while and I actually wrote this up but it stayed there forgotten. Then yesterday I remembered I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a pairing in this or not. My OC was inspired by the book Maximum Ride, so if it seems familiar to you that's why. Great book by the way. Sooooo, uhm I don't own Fairy Tail only my OC. I appologize for any spelling or grammar errors. And this takes place alittle after Lucy joined the guild and I am going to smoothe her into the arcs. Don't worry though because I don't plan on changing the arcs that much. Uhm, reviews are nice. Don't know what alse to say so... Enjoy!**

(General POV)

As she flew through the portal from the last world she thought she could make her home, she thought to herself that she would never try it again. No more making friends, no more trying to find a place to live, she wouldn't never try to trust anyone ever again. Except for _him._ But that was the least of her problems now because she was not the only one who passed through the portal, she will never get away from them. 'The damn things will never just leave me be, espacially when I finds nice people and I am happy', she thought to herself.

She turned around, intending to land a powerful roundhouse on the closest beast square in the jaw, but he was too fast. He dodged the kick and grabbed her foot, at the same time throwing her toward the ground. Hitting the ground with an grunt she let out a bloodcurling sceam because she landed on her left wing and heard a snap and one of the bones cracked.

She got up tears pouring down her face from the pain. They were so fast in seconds she was surounded by at least 20 inhuma monsters and at least 10 more floating in midair. Cursing beneath her breath, she got into a fighting stance muttering one sentence "I will take every one of you down one day, even if I have to go down with you!"

Gray was on his way back from his last mission, walking through a forest,wondering where where his shirt went. He looked up to see a strange bright blue light, then something flew out of it, as fast as Laxus lightning. How peculiar Gray thought to himself. And just when he was about to look down, about thirty strange creatures tumbled out of the light after each wearing a rather large pair of wings. Gray soon retuned to walking after staring up at the sky for a few more seconds after the lihgt disappeared. Only seconds later He heard something hit the ground with intense force. After that a gutwrenching scream. Without thinking for even a second Gray had started running at full speed toward the source of the sound. Someone is in trouble, Gray thought to himself, and I'm probably the only one around to help them.

Stumbling into a large field about ten minutes later, Gray spotted about 13 of the odd creatures he had seen earlier, some on the ground and some in the air, in a cirlce. In the middle of the circle thare were 17 more of the creatures passed out at the feet of a figure. He soon realized that it was a rather petite girl. She had light colored frckles dotting her nose and cheeks, long blonde pigtails with blue bows, that went to the very bottom of her back, and was wearing an off shoulder blouse with short sleeves that was loosely form-fitting that went down to her upper waist decorated with blue and red roses, and a red, ruffled, mini-skirt with black thigh high socks. The girl was in a fighting stance and in half a second had kicked the closest creature and sent it flying 50 yards, taking one more out with the force of it. But that was not even the most stunning part of her, it was was the beutiful large cream colored wings that reached from her neck to her knees. It was absolutely stunning, not like the bulky dark brown and black wings of the creatures.

Gray was in a daze from the sight of the strangely beautiful girl with the blue eye, the other one was forced shut becouse blood was dripping into it from a cut on her forehead, but he came to his senses when the girl noticed him. Her eyes widended for a moment and she mouthed something to him, and seemed a little anoyed when he just looked confused, but then returned to normal when another creature came at could tell she was stuggling. She was breathing heavily and it looked like she was trying hard just to throw the three punches it took to take out the creature. One at his jaw, his shoulder, then in the middle of his stomach, knocking the air out of him and falling to the ground a few seconds later. When Gray looked at the girl her hands were on her knees and she was gasping for air. He realized he should help her, after all that is what he ran all the way here for.

He gets into his stance to cast a spell when the girl notices him again. She narrows her eye at him menacingly and shakes her head at him. It kind of reminded him of Natsu or Erza when they are in the middle of a fight and someone tries to interfere. Her attention on him faltered as she realized the creatures started closing in on her. She gets back into a fighting stance looking as if just that movement brought her alot of pain. It was then that Gray noticed the way her left wing looked odd. Part of it was bent in a sligthly wierd posotion, and the way it was tucked in looked slightly awkward. She's hurt, he thought to himself and then further realized she had more scratches than the one on her forehead. two or three on each arm, at least three on her left leg, and two scratches on her right one. Also on her right leg was something that looked like a bite mark on her upper calf. Then all of a sudden there were two creatures on either side of her. She took care of the one, but it was the other one that got her. It slashed its claws at the girl. She was scratched in the stomach, a large gash that went from her upper hip to the lower hip on the other side. seconds later, she was on her knees with one had on the ground, the other one clutching her stomach. She was also severely wheezing, coughing up a blood every once in a while, and evntually fainiting about two misutes later.

I should have done this earlier, Gray thinks to himself as he gets back into his figthing stance. "Ice make..."

"Natsu is so stupid sometimes," Lucy starts, telling her story to her friend Levy "he starts this fight with some random person from another guild, I wanna say Blue either way, in the end he destroyed two houses and a reasturant! Its just like, what the hell Nastu, can't you just try NOT to destroy everything in sight once in a while."

"Well, you should expect that from most poeple in our guild by now. But what about the poor people's houses that Natsu destoyed?" Levy says back to her friend.

Lucy looked kind of embarassed, "Well, we tracked down the owner of the buildings, it took more than an hour to find him, and told him what happened. He said that there was no one living in those houses and they were so old they were about to collapse anyway. So he let us off the hook..."

The two did not get a chance to finish when Gray busted through the door. Everyone looked at him surprised because he was carying a small girl in his arms. It was not the fact that Gray even had this girl cradeled in his arms, or even the fact that she was covered in blood, although it was also quite gruesome. But it was that the girl had WINGS that surprised everyone. Then Gray shouts "Mira!" as a pretty yound girl with white hair wearing a pink dress walks around the bar.

"Gray who is that?" The girl responds. Her eyes widen as she sees that she is covered in blood.

"Mira, this girl needs help. She's hurt really bad and she's barely breathing!"

"Okay, take her to the infirmary in the back." Gray runs through a door in the back of the building with Mira-Jane trailing him. Her voice rings out a few seconds later "Cana, Bisca get in here I need your help." Then a girl with brown hair, along with a girl with light green hair run in after the first two. Gray walking out a few seconds later after being kicked out by Mira.

While guild sat in silence as Gray paced in front of the door for 30 minutes after they started treating the girl's wounds.

After another 5 minutes of pacing, Gray sits down. Natsu comes over and sits down right in front of Gray, and says "Dude, who the hell is that... What did you do?"

He fought off the urge to say something rude back to Natsu, "I didn't do anything, I don't even know who she is. It doesn't matter though, because it's my fault that she is hurt like that." he said calmly back,

Everyone looked at him confused and Natsu was, once again, the first to speak the question on everyone's mind " What's that supposed to mean?"

Gray sighs, clearly annoyed at his guildmate, but he did owe an explanation sooner or later. So he then starts telling his guildmates what happeed. From when how he had saw the light on the way back from the mission, to how he first saw the girl, and most importantly how he just watched as the girl fought on her own and got beat up and passed out. How he took out the rest of the beasts, and how they ended up back at the guild. He looked up when he was finished to see faces even more astonished than when he walked in with the girl in his arms. "What?"

This time it was an older man named Macao to speak. "Dude, how the hell are you two, espacially her, even alive fighting at least thirty of those wierd creatures?"

"Honestly it wasn't that hard. They don't have much stamina and their attasks are not that powerful. It's their claws and teeth you have to worry about and their real strength is in their numbers."

After his comment about the claws and teeth Natsu realized that Gray was injured himself. His arm had a bite mark on it and one of his legs had two scrathces on it and the other had three. Natsu then states his observation, "Dude what about you? you're scratched and bitten."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter ,I can barely feel it."

Then a red haired girl named Erza stood up and said, "I'll go get some bandages."She walked into the infirmary and came out a few seconds later with some bandages and began treatin Gray's wounds. Gray was surprised when she whispered " They are almost done, she looks like she is getting some color back in her face. But I don't know how she actually is."

This brought a small smile to Gray's face, he whispered a thank you back to his comrade as she tended to his wounds.

By the time Erza had finished, Cana had come out stating that they were done. Everyone looked at Gray since he had brought her here. Gray cautiosly asked, "How is she?"

Cana sighed, "It went well, and she has some color back. But," she says when Gray looked extremely hopeful and exited, "She is not out of the blue yet, She lost alot of blood and her breathing is not getting much better. The only thing we can do now is hope, the rest is up to her." Gray looked alittle saddened but not completely, because there was still hope for her. Still a chance he didn't completely screw up.

(A couple hours later)

"Uhg" The girl moaned as she came back into contiousness. The more alert she bacame, the further she realised that she did not know where she was. She moved to get up but was greeted with another moan, she could not open her left eye for it being forced shut, and her stomach was in alot of pain and when she reached down to hold her stomach she realized that it was bandaged. Her eyes widened, and when she looked down, she had more bandages all over her wounds, even her wing had been bandaged! She sat up quickly, she once agin let out a rather loud moan. Then, as if she could be in a worse situation, the door opened to the room and three people who she had never seen before walked in. She tensed up, letting out a small wimper from the pain. Then she realized that she knew one of them, or at least seen him before, when she was fighting the monsters. He just stood there even when she told him to leave. She let out her anger so suddenly it kind of surprised her, "You idiot! what is wrong with you...?"

Gray had cut her off quite loudly ," What is that supposed to mean? I don't get why your mad at me, but at least thank Mira and the others for taking care of you." he snapped.

"I can take care of my self. But even when I told you to leave the clearing, you just stayed there. What if you were killed?!"

Gray looked at her confused "I could have been killed?! What about you?! And I couldn't even understand you anyway."

"They won't kill me." She said quietly, looking down.

"what's that supposed to mean?" the white haired girl retorted.

"It means I'm too vaulable, they are not _allowed_ to kill me." She replied a certain fear forming in her eyes, but quickly vanishing and she regained her composure. Gray kept his mouth shut after that comment, mostly out of surprise. Cautiosly the girl then asks "Please tell me where I am?" in a very small voice. There was alot of fear in her voice along with a sadness that took the three by surprise.

The girl with the brown hair, named Cana, spoke up for the first time. "you are in the Fariy Tail guild, located in the town of Magnolia."

She responded with a quite oh. "I'm sorry but I have no idea where that is." She kept her head down while she talked, as if she were afraid that something would happen to her. Realizing something, her eyes quickly widened and her head snapped up, "I have to leave." she said quickly. She tried to get up, but every movement brought her more pain. She powered through it anyway and eventually got up, but when she did she gasped in pain and started to fall. But Mira was there in time to catch her.

In a very kind voice Mira tells the other two to leave, so they left. Both of the girls watched them exit, and Mira looked back at the girl, but she was only looking at the ground. She didn't react when Mira picked her up and set her back on the bed, being careful of her injured wing, and sat next to her but she still tried to avoid eye contact. Mira spoke up though, "Can you please tell me your name?", she asks like she is talking to a child.

The girl looked Mira in the eyes and quietly answered, "I can't tell you that." and when Mira asked why she just said, "I am dangerous to be around I will put all of you at risk.", her eyes formed with a mixture of pain and fear but mostly loneliness.

Mira felt sorry for her it seemed like she had no one, and she seemed to be uncomftorable with personal questions so she had to try and get the girl to warm up to her, and it also kind of seemed like the girl was intimidated by being alone with Mira, as if something would happen to her. Mira had thought of something that might make it easier. She stood up and excused her self for a moment only to come back in a minute later with another girl with short blonde hair and almost as tall as Mira. "Hi, my name is Lucy.", she says with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't intruduce myself earlier, my name is Mira-jane but you can call me Mira if you want." Mira gives a smile too.' Lucy has a kind nature that can make almost anyone feel at ease' Mira thinks to herself, thats why she got Lucy.

"Hi.", she says back. She still looked pretty nervous and scared, Lucy bit her lip not knowing what to do. She decided to sit down next to the girl, she felt like she was sitting next to a small child who got lost and can't find their way home by the way she shrank back and looked at the ground scared.

Mira had told Lucy that she wasn't comfortable with personal questions so Lucy had to get her to warm up to them, somehow. Lucy looked at the girl trying to figure something out, then she thought of something, 'I'm brilliant' Lucy thought to herself, she then asked the girl a simple question. "What do you like?" when the girl looked at her confused she continued, "Food, what kind of food do you like? You're probably hungry."

The girl looked up kind of surprised but answered quickly, "I really like sweet things." Her stomach growled in response to Lucy's comment. Both of the Fairy Tail girls gave a quiet giggle.

Mira left the room saying, "That can be easily fixed." and came back in about two minutes later with a large slice of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of her favorite treat, it kind of reminded them of Erza whenever she sees cake, but Erza could not compare to the look of hapiness and exitement in her eyes. Mira handed her the cake and the girl came to her senses and cautiously took the plate. No matter how tempted she seemed she eyed it suspiciously. "I didn't so anything to it." Mira says softly, but the girl did not believe her. "What can I do to make you believe me?" Mira said worriedly. The girl thoght for a moment, then held the cake out to Mira.

"You take a bite first." she said quietly. She took a bite of the cake and the girl watched her intensely. Once she realized it was safe, she took a big spoonful of cake and ate it. "This is really good!" she whisperes with her mouth full, her eyes widening in delight. She took her time eating the rest of the cake but it was gone soon enough.

"Can you just answer one question?" Lucy asked cautiously, but the girl still looked unsure. Lucy clapped her hands toggether and smiled, "How about this? You answer one question, and you can ask us one too, it doesn't matter what it is." The girl thought for a second but nodded a minute later in agreement. "Ok just tell me if you are uncomfortable with any questions," she nodded again, "ok, where are you from?"

"A place really far away from here." she paused for a second, thinking, "What is a guild?"

Mira spoke up this time, "Well, a guild is a place where mages with different types of magic from all around gather together and take on jobs to make money. Inside the guild they can form teams to take on harder jobs toggether and split the reward." The girl looked at Lucy and she got a big smile in return.

"You know, Fairy Tail is one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore." She spoke with much pride. Lucy asked another quistion a few seconds later, "Your wings," the girl tensed up but Lucy continued, "are they your magic or are they naturally there, like an angel or something?"

The girl thought for a moment, but the Fairy Tail girls were not prepared fro her reaction. She burst out laughing so hard that her eyes teared up.

Lucy and Mira's eyes both widened. She had such a sweet laugh, it sounded like chimes were ringing the most beautiful song.

 **Well, tell me what you think. I wrote this awhile ago so there was alot of editing to do. I also wrote alot so I will post the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and I would love if you read my other fanfic, it's and Ouran High School Host Club and Fairy Tail crossover. Thanks, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it's long enough. I don't own Fairy Tail. I appologize for any spelling or grammar errors. It will probably be a week at the most unil my next update. I already had most of this written alreasy I just needed to fix some stuff. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu and Gray had their ears up against the door listening to the quiete whispers, when they heard the laughter that no doubt came from the girl they were surprised. When Mira came to get Lucy she said that the girl seemed nervous and didn't really talk much. No one expected even a giggle. A few seconds later, they began to talk again, they heard Lucy's voice, "What is so funny?", she said calmly.

"It's just that I get asked that alot. Even though I am far from an angel. If it helps, some people have called me the demon angel. They say it's because of my apparent angel-like beauty, although I don't really know what they are talking about. But during a fight I am as destructive and powerful a demon." 'She can comepletely fit in here' Gray thought to himself. She continued by asking a question, "What is a mage, and what do you mean by magic?" she asked innocently.

Natsu facepalmed, he voiced his thoughts, "How could she be in Fiore and not even know what magic is?" He whispered to Gray. Gray just shrugged, but then he realized something.

Gray had burst in right when Mira said, "Well, you should know what that is, but magic is..." she stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Gray.

Gray had started speaking on his way in, "Wait Mira, if she doesn't know of magic, where she came from might not have it! That means that she may not supposed to be here."

He was greeted with an anoyed look from the girl. "I was just wondering what magic was like here. Don't jump to conclusions. I just didn't want to be surprised when I adjust to this worlds magic!" She loudly gasped with widened eyes and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "I can't believe I just said that" , she whispered to herself. The mages just looked at her until Lucy stood up.

Lucy stared both Natsu, who was on the ground after falling when Gray burst open the door, and Gray then yelled "Lucy kick!" and kicked Gray in the chest and Natsu in the face. "What were you two doing?!" Lucy yelled at the two boys, they both averted their eyes, "I can't believe you were listening on the conversation!"

Natsu just smiled at his team mate, "Relax Luce there was no harm done."

"That was pretty rude though." The girl said, although it sounded more like a squeak. By the look on her face she looked like she regretted saying anything at all.

"You see?" Lucy stared at Gray and Natsu, "You have upset our guest."

She whispered something quite unnerving, "I won't be a guest for long, they will come after me and I will be forced to leave. You will not want me around anyway."

"Who are _they_?" Mira asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter" She said quietly, fear forming in her eyes again. Everyone frowned at the girl. They did not know what was going to happen to her, but they knew it wasn't going to be good.

Mira pursed her lips, she couldn't help but be curious about what the girl said.

Natsu thought of something and jumped up off the ground and ran toward the thr girl, stopping right in front of her. Nastu had his signature smile on his face and reached out his hand "Hi I'm Natsu, that is Gray, he's the one who brought you to us",she cautiously took his hand and shook it. "What's your name?" Natsu was greeted with a smack upside the head from Lucy.

"Natsu, how can you be rude. What makes you think that that attitude would help u-"

They heard a very quiete whisper, "I-it's Rosemarie." Lucy and Gray just blinked at her, while Natsu and Mira smiled in greeting. She had been looking at the ground but was now looking up through her eyelashes, then in the sweetest voice possible she said, "You can call me Rosie though, thats what my friends call me." Natsu and Gray blushed at the adorable gesture, and Lucy and Mira had smiled. Then out of nowhere, Rosie's stomach had growled loudly. Which made her blush again and everyone else laugh.

"Well," Mira's voice was barely able to be heard over the laughter, "We should get you something to eat, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Three days, I'm really hungry." She looked down as her stomach growled again. All the mages could do was stare, they couldn't believe this girl could go that long without food and still be fine, well besides her injuries. She moved to get up again, but fell like her first atemt. Since Natsu was the closest, he had grabbed her. He then stood her up and wrapped his arm at her waist, it was obvious that she was embarassed because her face flashed a deep crimson. But at the same time hissed in pain since Natsu had touched her injured hip, he quickly adjusted his grip after muttering an appology.

Natsu smiled at her when she looked up.

* * *

After slowly making thier way out of the back room, Natsu had sat Rosie down at a table close to the bar and Mira headed strait to the back to cook something for her. Rosie looked down as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray sat down on either side of the table as everyone stared at the winged girl.

Rosie had thought of something that would overt the eyes of the guild, she sat up taller and waved her hand through the air in front of her. A second later there was a bright light as a silver chained necklace with a light blue heart hanging on the end of it was in the palm of her hand. She gently placed it around her neck as if it were the most delicate, precious thing in the world. Soon her wings started glowing like the necklace had , and soon they could no longer be seen. Instead of everyone no longer paying attention to her, which she thought was because of her wings, they all just stared at her wide eyed. Soon half the guild swarmed around her. Asking things like what kind of magic she uses, how powerful she was, or if she wanted to fight with them. Ther were also more personal questions like what her name was, how old she was, where she came from, even if she had a boy friend.

She shyly answered a few of them, "U-Uhm my name is Rosemarie, but you can call me Rosie. And I am 15 years old, I think." She was bombarted by more questions.

Rosie didn't get a chance to say anything more until someone yelled, "Quiete." and the crowd parted for a red haired women in armor and a blue skirt. She gave Natsu one of her demon glares when Natsu introduced her.

"That is Erza, the most terrifying person in the guild, don't mess with her. Or you might get your butt kicked." Natsu whispered to the confused Rosie.

"I am Erza, welcome to Fairy Tail. Rosemarie, was it?" Erza said kindly with a smile on her face to the cowering girl.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." She was not used to this much attention, and she was not sure if she liked it.

"Please ignore what Natsu said about me, I'm not as scary as you think."

Natsu leaned toward Rosie, "Yes she is." He wispered, earning a smack upside the head from Erza. Rosie cowered away from Natsu, as if being near him would get her punished too.

Erza continued, "I'm sorry for my guilds rudeness, I can tell you are feeling out of place here. Don't worry though, you will get used to us soon enough."

Rosie looked down, 'These people are strange, but nice, I won't be around long enough to get used to them though.' She could not get attached after what happened countless times.

Erza turned back to the group crowding the table, yelling, "Now, you are being very rude to our guest. If you wish to ask her a question, do it one at a time. And in an orderly fashion!" She yelled to her guild mates. "And please do not intimidate her by all coming at her at once." after scanning the crowd for anyone who dared defy her, she sat down in front of the girl, next to Lucy. "Hello Rosemarie, my name is Erza, as Natsu had told you."

"Y-Yes. But all of my friends call me Rosie, so you can call me Rosie, if you want, that is." She looked down as she stampered through her words.

"Okay, Rosie then." Erza gave the small girl a smile, this seemed to make her a bit more comfortable. "Can I ask you about what happened to your wings? I mean about how we can't see them any more."

The girl tensed and looked up, but she had a small smile on her face as well. "O-oh that. Well, it's from this locket that I have," she gestured to the small heart with the chain around her neck, "I have put some magic in it, so then when I wear it, my wings cannot be seen. They are still there, but it's really complicated to explain."

Erza nodded at her words, "Can you actually fly with your wings?"

Rosie was barely able to stifle her giggle with her hand over her mouth. "Acutally, yes I can. My wings are very strong. Although you can't tell unless you lift me up, but I weigh not much more than a small child. My bones are thin, but that means they break easier. I am also lean and short, but the others are all really tall." She smacked her self in the head. she then whispered, "Please ignore that last part."

Everyone just stared at her. It was Lucy who spoke up. "Others? What do you mean by that?"

Rosie looked down and bit her lip, it was obvious it was information that was either not supposed to be shared, or she did not want to share it.

Lucy once again spoke when no one else could. Rosie just hung her head lower as she spoke, letting out a small whimper. "It's all right, you don't have to tell us."

As if on cue, Mira came out with a steaming plate of food. Rosie's spirits lifted in a split second, she was smiling at the plate of food. When Mira set the plate down Rosie's stomach growled so loud that the whole guild burst into laughter. Rosie gave a small nod to Mira and looked her staight in the eyes, "Thank you so much."

Mira just smiled back, "It's nothing really, don't worry about it."

Before she took a bite of the delicious smelling food, "Uhm I don't have any money."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Rosie smiled at Mira then took a big bite of food. "Mmmmmm, That's really good." Everyone talked loudly as the guild calmed down when Rosie continued eating until the plate was clean and Mira took it back. "Thank you all so much" Rosie whispered, it was quiete enough that only the people sitting closer to her could hear.

Natsu slung his arm over Rosie's shoulder and talked in his usual loud voice, "Don't mention it, Fairy Tail accepts anyone in need of help, no matter who they are. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

As the end of the day drew near, people started to make their way home after saying goodbeye to their unusual guest.

Gray soon realised something, "Hey, Rosie," The small girl looked at him questioningly, "do you even have a place to stay?"

Rosie gasped and her eyes widened, "No, I don't, I just got here."

Lucy spoke up first, "Don't worry you can stay with me for a while."

"No, I couldn't, I don't want to be a burden."

Lucy gave her a big smile. "Don't worry about it, you are welcome to come stay at my place."

"Yeah, listen to Lucy, she is used to guests. Happy and I are always hang out there." Natsu butted in.

"Aye!" The small blue cat, who was previously sleeping, yelled, coming up next to Natsu.

"More like breaking and entering you idiots!" Lucy yelled at the two, threatening Natsu with her fist.

Rosie jumped up and ran over to Happy, "Wow, a talking cat, and he doesn't even have one of the colars!" She pulled him up to her chest in a tight hug, "I love animals!"

"Yeah, Happy can talk, he can fly too!" Natsu jumped up and smiled at Rosie, "But what do you mean by collars?"

"Oh, they are just something that I use alot, It's really hard to explain."

Soon after, almost everyone had left the guild. Except for Mira, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Rosie. "Come on Rosie, it's getting kind of late and we have to walk to my house." Lucy said standing up.

"Okay." Rosie said with a big smile, waving to the others as they started to walk toward the door, "Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" And they were out the door.

They slowly walked home with Lucy helping Rosie the whole way, and now they are back at Lucy's apartment.

"Your guild sure is full of energy Lucy," Rosie said to her new friend as they walked in. "you can almost feel it in the air."

"Yeah they are, but you get used to it after a while, it even starts rubbing off on you."

"Yeah I can tell, just being around such lively people has made me feel so energetic!"

After they both took a long nice bath, Lucy went to her room to change into pajamas and came back out in a tank top and mid thigh shorts."Do you need to borrow something to sleep in?"

"No, don't worry." Rosie said as she stood alittle taller and chanted something in an unknown language. Soon, a white circle eppeared(its a magic circle), and a white light started twirling around her like a ribbon starting at her feet and making its way up her body until she was completely engulfed in the light. When the light vanished, she was left wearing a different outfit. It was short pink shorts and a light blue tank-top that showed much of her cleavage, since her chest was almost as big as Lucy's.

"Wow, that was really cool, it kind of reminds me of Erza's requip!" Lucy stared at her in awe.

Rosie blushed, "It really wasn't that much, the only reason I leaned the spell is so I can have alot of clothes, but not have to carry them around."

"Still, that is pretty cool."

"Thanks." Rosie gave an awkward smile before a really big yawn.

"I think we should go to bed." Lucy said as she also yawned.

"Yeah I think so." Rosie smiled while rubbing her eye tiredely.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed." Lucy said as she picked up a blanket and a pillow and started making her way to the couch. But Rosie stepped in front of her.

"Oh, no I couldn't. This is your house, you should sleep in your own bed."

"Don't worry about it, since you are injured, you need to be as comfortable as possible." But Rosie still did not look convinced, "I'm serious, it's all right."

Seeing as she could not protest to Lucy, Rosie bowed at her waist, "Thank you very much, I cannot thank all of you enough for showing me such kindness." She straitened up and started to walk over to Lucy's bed. Lucy noticed that she was slightly blushing. Lucy smiled and lied down on the couch, and soon dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

(Rosie POV)

I heard Lucy's breathing even out as I laid down on my back, laying on my back is always really uncomfortable. I shifted onto my side, facing the wall. This day has been really interesting. First I was chased out of that town by the monsters three days ago and I have been hiding out in a cave. Then when they found me I fled out of that world. I came here only to get distracted my Gray an dget desperately injured. Everything hurts, with every movement. I don't think I will be able to fight for a while. But I can't stay here. Right?

These people are so nice. But I don't want to put them in danger. I think they really do care about people, they wouldn't betray me. At least I don't think they would. UGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I don't think I'll want to leave if I stay for too long. And I know _she_ won't want me staying, I'd be putting everyone in danger. Maybe a good nights sleep will help me figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3

_I tried to move, only to be greeted with the clanking of the chains around my ankles. We were going to escape, I messed up though and they got me. At least the others got away. Most of them at least. When they recaptured us they beat me and made him watch. Everything hurts. I looked down at my beaten body, blood dripping out of my fresh cuts. Bruises of every color._

 _"Rosie, are you feeling any better?" That voice was all too farmiliar. I imagined him soaring down from the sky, his black wings tucked in to increase his speed, his black hair being whipped in every direction from the wind. But right when he was close enough they grabbed him too. They dragged us both back, kicking and screaming, into the horrible place we had spent our entire lives in. That was only three days ago._

 _"I'm sorry." I choked as tears started to scape my eyes, they came faster ans faster. Warm arms wrapped around me. "It's my fault your still here. You should be with everyone else."_

 _He lifted my chin so I looked into his dark brown, almost black, eyes, "Yes, I do wish I escaped with them, but only if you were there too, you're like a sister to me. I couldn't let an eight-year-old stay in this horrible place alone. I mean look at what they have done to you already."_

 _"Thank you Jake. But you're only 11, you've been here longer." I leaned into his warm body. The room was so cold, especially in the metal cage they kept us in._

 _I started drifting to sleep. It's been a few days since I had slept and I was really tired. My thoughts were interupted when the meteal door opened, one of the people that had recaptured us stalked in, stopping right in front of the cage we shared. He opened it and ripped us apart holding Jake by the arm and my by the throat. I thrashed in his grip, barely able to breathe._

 _I heard him yelling, "NO LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH!" He droppped me to the ground only to pick me up again by the arm._

 _He dragged both of us to a big room. White walls, white tile, white ceiling. The only color in the room were the silver chains and the blood splattered across the floor... My blood._

 _But instead of chaining me up in the middle of the room, they chained up Jake. When I realized that they were going to to him what they did to me, I started thrashing in the man's arms, screaming, trying to do anything thing to keep Jake from getting hurt like I did._

 _"PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM! ALL HE DID WAS TRY TO HELP ME! BEAT ME AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT JUST DON'T HUR-" I was cut off by being thrown into the wall. "Ugh." If I wasn't hurting enough before, it was much worse now._

 _The man grabbed me again and chained me to the wall. I knew they were going to make me watch them beat Jake up. More people came in, now there were 10 of them. One at a time they each morphed into a hideous creature, all with giant grotesque bodies. Some scaled with dragon-like wings and some were covered in mangy fur with feathered wings like mine and Jake's, only ours were much nicer looking more natural. One thing all of the monsters had in common were razor sharp teeth and claws. Some of them had weapons but there was no need._

 _The first one stalked up to Jake in kicked him in the stomach, earning a loud grunt from the young boy. The monsters just laughed. More starting to join in on punching and kicking, eventually starting to use their claws. All the while ignoring my screams telling them to stop, to leave him alone._

 _"NO! PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!" One of them eventually turned around and was in front of me in a blink of an eye._

 _He harshly grabbed my face. "Would you just shut up?! You're so anoying." He hissed in my face, I started shaking in fear. Then a devilish smirk appeared on his face, before I could even wonder why, he plunged his claws into my stomach. I screamed louder than ever I thought I could. The pain was unbearable. I started crying and I was shaking even harder. I heard his laugh as he once again stabbed me in the stomach with his claws. He started stabbing my arms and legs and my stomach even more. I had never felt so much pain. I was screaming louder than Jake, who was still being beaten by the other monsters._

 _"Rosie!" I heard my name in the back of my mind but it was faint. "Rosie!" I heard again but clearer this time. "Rosie! Please wake up." I felt something shake me. With one last stab from the monster I jolted awake._

I screamed and jumped up in the bed. I patted my entire body looking for the wounds and the blood that had felt so real. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I stifled a sob. My body was shaking uncontrolably and I was was covered in sweat.

"Rosie." The sudden voice made me jump. My head quickly shot up to look into Lucy's worried eyes that were tearing up. My eyes widened in surprise. I'm at Lucy's house. The events of yesterday played through my mind. My body was so tense. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep, and then you were screaming. I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes." I couldn't say anything from the shock of the nightmare. I started crying even more, if that were even possible. Lucy looked concerned. She then sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried on her shoulder and hesitantly hugged her back, it's been so long since I've had someone hug me, I've almost forgotten how comforting it is. She stroked my hair to calm me down, "It's okay, don't worry I'm here. It was only a dream." She reminded me of a caring mother. Not that I know what that's like.

"But it wasn't a dream." I choked through my sobs.

She hesitantly asked, "What do you mean?"

"It really happened." I continued to cry even more.

I felt her tense, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?" I quickly shook my head no, "I see. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She continued to stroke my hair until I had finished crying and had fallen back asleep about an hour later.

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I looked down at Rosie who was sleeping again. I sighed, I'm really worried about her. I tightened my arms around her small body and lied down on my side, letting her go. I wish I knew what happened to her that would give her such terrible nightmares that it made her cry and scream. I hope she will tell me eventually so I can try to help her. But even though she seemed somewhat friendly earlier I don't think she will tell us much more about her than she already did.

I should talk to Master about this, he should be back tomorrow from that meeting. Someone is going to have to talk to him about this anyway, seeing as there is a strange girl hanging around the guild that as far as we know has no intention of joining. He will know what to do for sure.

I looked down at Rosie's face one more time as a tear escaped her eye before drifting off to sleep myself.

I woke up to the harsh sunlight shining right in my eyes, I blinked until they adjusted. I felt Rosie shift next to me. I looked down to see her eyes blink open. Except... her eye that was forced shut yesterday was also open. I had assumed it would be the same saphire blue as the other one, since, you know, everyone has the same color for both of their eyes. But no, her other eye was emerald green. It was odd yet beautiful.

"Good morining. Are you feeling any better?" I whispered.

"Mmph." She just blankly stared at the roof.

I sweat-dropped. "Uhm we should get up and head to the guild." We both got out of the bed and I walked into the bathroom to start my morning routine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her just standing there, still blankly staring. Then I saw a magic circle appear and her clothes were changed the same way they were last night. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday, except it looked clean, since her clothes from yesterday had dirt and bloodstains from her injuries. Her wings were also still hodden. She started trudging over to the couch only to trip over it and land on her face.

"Ah! What happened?" She stood up rubbing her eyes, "When did I change my clothes?" She looked down, obviously confused.

I sweat-dropped again, "You don't remember waking up and changing your clothes not even 2 minutes ago?"

"Oh, it happened again didn't it?"

"What happened?"

She looked at me, "Well sometimes when I wake up, I don't really 'wake up'. Physically I'm awake but not mentally. I do sometimes get the most basic of things done like get up, walk around, or change. But I'm usually not very responsive." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, I see. That's interesting." I went back to my morning routine while she started brushing out her long hair.

We had finished at about the same time and headed out of my apartment to the guild. I noticed that she was limping. "Do you want some help? Your injuries probably still hurt."

She looked at me and smiled, "No I'm fine. I've had much worse than this."

"What's worse than that?" Her face dropped and there was a hint of fear in her eyes. "Nevermind. We are almost to the guild."

She was looking at the ground, all her liveliness gone. "Okay."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, you are going to meet Master Mokarov today." I tried to cheer her up using my happiest voice.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Master Mokarov?"

Then I realised that yesterday she didn't know what a guild was so she of course doesn't know about the Master. "Oh, you don't know. Okay well in every guild there is a guild master who runs the guild. Basically takes care of everyone. And the guild master of Fairy Tail is Master Mokarov."

She nodded in understanding as we reached the doors of the guild. As we opened them the yelling became much more clear. There was another fight going on. This time it actually was the _entire_ guild besides Mira.

Rosie's voice broke me out of my thought, "What's going on?" I looked at her very confused face.

"Oh, well... Our guild gets into fights alot. And I mean alot. There are always people arguing and then it turns into a fight and then another person gets involved, then another, and eventually it turns into the whole guild erupted into chaos. I've learned to just ignore it since I don't get into these fights. But don't worry, we all still get along. We are a big family here." I sweat-dropped at the excitement in her face. "Uh, Rosie?"

"Wow! That's seems like so much fun." We started walking into the guild. "I wish I had a family." She whispered to herself, but I could still hear it.

Before I could say anything, a bunch of mugs started flying our way. "Rosie watch out!" But she seemed to have already noticed. To my amazement she swiftly and elegantly twirled around, dodging each mug that came our way. "Wow, you're pretty good. Even with your injuries you're really fast."

She blushed at my praise, "N-not really."

While were talking, the fight seemed to be getting worse and worse. Natsu started using his magic, then Gray, then Elfman, and soon most of the people were using magic.

I looked over to Rosie, who's eyes were sparkling in amazement.

* * *

(Rosie P.O.V.)

Wow! That's amazing. All of these people use magic. Maybe... I guess I won't mind staying here while I heal. But I just can't get attatched to these people. I can't stay.

"Uh Rosie?" I looked up to Lucy, who was much taller than me. Actually, everyone here is taller than me. After all, I am about 4'6" most people are taller than me, unless they are like little kids or something.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes, they are two different colors." I self contiously covered my left eye. It had been forced shut yesterday so I didn't have to worry about them seeing it.

"Yeah, they've been like that for as long as I can remember. I usually keep one covered up though."

"Why?" The answer to that question should have been obvious, most people don't like it. "I think they're really pretty." I looked at Lucy in surprise, no one has said that to me in a long time. Most people think that my eyes are disgusting, that they are unatural and scary. I can't blame them though, they aren't natural.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her and she smiled back, "Thank you."

Our conversation came to a halt when someone shouted, "ENOUGH!" all the chaos around us immedietly stopped. I looked up to see a very large, dark figure that dwarfed even the tallest people in this guild, therefore I felt like a mouse next to an elephant or a giraffe. I ducked behind Lucy out of fear and I heard her chuckle. WHAT COULD BE SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS GIANT?! Distracted by my thoughts I barely noticed Natsu taunting people like Gray, and the large man who's name I believe to be Elfman, trying to continue the brawl. Only to be crushed by the large figure.

After yelling at the entire guild about constantly fighting, the figure finnaly noticed me.

"Ahh it seems there is a new face in my guild." Wait, 'my guild'? It can't be... To my surprise the figure started to shrink, and shrink, and shrink, to a _very_ small old man. He started walking over to me and it was all I could do to hold in my laughter. "Hello, I am the Master of this guild. My name is Makarov." I shook his outstretched hand.

"N-nice to meat you." I have very poor social skills.

"What is your name?"

"Uhm Rosemarie. B-but you can call me Rosie." Did I mention poor social skills?

"Well, welcome to the Fairy Tail guild Rosie. Are you planning to join?"

My face dropped, "Uh, no. I'm just staying here until I heal. I can't stay here for long." Although a part of me wishes I can, I've only been around these people one day and I'm already beginning to become attached.

"Well that is unfortunate. Fairy Tail always welcomes new members." He didn't seem pleased about that.

"I'm sorry." I really do want to stay.

Mira cut into the conversation, "Oh, Rosie we should go change your bandages!" Mira dragged me into the infirmiry.

Mira started removing my bandages.

"Oh my goodness! Your wounds look alot better." As Mira started replacing the bandages she commented about how much I had healed over one day.

"W-well, I ho heal kinda fast." I winced as she tightly wrapped the bandages around my stomach. "But this will take me a while, ouch, to bounce back of."

"Sorry! Okay, now for your wings."

"Uh, alright." I whispered while I hesitantly reached for the necklace that I forgot I was wearing. I undid the chain and I saw a small glow out of the corner of my eye and then my wings had reappeared. I stretched out my right wing to its full length, barely brushing a bed across the room, I have a wingspan of about 17ft. after all, "Ahhh that feels nice."

I then noticed Mira staring in awe, "Wow." She whispered. I blushed slightly and partially pulled in my wing so it reached the edge of the bed I was sitting on. She snapped out of her daze and got serious, "Okay, You need to spead out the other wing."

I nodded, and tried to open my left wing. But I wasn't able to. It was hurting too much and it was very hard to move. "Damn that hurts!"

The door opened to reveal a guy in a green jacket with orange hair and glasses. "Hey Mira, I heard there is a new person in the guild and I also heard she's cute. Ya know whe-" He quickly cut himself off when he saw me, I knew I looked horrible. I have a broken wing, I'm covered in bandages, there is a pile of bloodsoaked bandages sitting next to nme, I had a restless night because of my nightmare, I feel like I'm about to cry from the pain in my wing, and I am about ready to punch a wall out of the frustraion of this situation.

"What?!" Was all I could answer. He just blinked at me. Oh yeah, he's probably looking at my wings. I felt one tear escape my eye. Damnit! I feel so vulnerable right now!

He softly smiled and came over wiping the tear away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I looked down. This guy was too nice.

"S-sorry." I stuttered my appology. I get nervous around strangers.

"I'm Loke."

"Rosemarie. But you can call me Rosie."

He smiled at me, "What a pretty name." I blushed at the compliment. Then Mira leaned over and whispered something to him that not even _my_ sensitive ears could pick up, and I hear pretty well. Loke looked at my injured wing and nodded. He then grabbed my hand and held on even with the waning look I gave him.

mira decided to chime in, obviously seeing the threat in my eyes. "Okay I'm going to open your wing for you since it's too hard for you. It's going to hurt so just hold his hand to bear through it. I'm really sorry about this, but those bandages really need to be changed." after a second of careful consideration I nodded.

"Alright." Mira nodded back and moved behind me and gently touched my wing, I flinched at the touch and after she appoligized I said, "No, it's fine. I'm just not used to people touching my wings. Plus they are really sensitive. Just continue." She started to move my wing and it was all I could do to stifle the scream. I squezed Loke's hand with alot of force that I heard him hiss in pain. I quickly let go of his hand but he grabbed mine again just as quickly.

"No it's fine, I just didn't expect you to be so strong." I gave him a eerie look but complied as Mira moved my wing so she could replace the bandages. I tried not to squesze Loke's so hard so I fucued all of my energy on that so it distracted me from the pain until Mira was finished.

"Okay all done!" Mira cheered, I smiled in reflief after my wing was folded back in.

I turned to Loke and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He adjusted his glasses, "Anything for a cute girl like you."

I blushed, "U-uhm thanks."

As the three of us walked out of the infirmiry, I noticed the Lucy, Gray, and Mister Makarov were soming down a set of stairs. I wonder what they were doing up there...?

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, I just started my first year of high school and I have marching band so it's been really hard to adjust. I would love some constructive criticism, if you notice anything that I should change then just comment. Okay, thank you. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about it being a while since I've last updated. Well I don't own Fairy Tail, only my OC, and future OC's (hint hint). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

(Gray P.O.V.)

At the last second before closing the door Mira looked at me and mouthed, 'You and Lucy go talk to Master'.

I elbowed Lucy in the stomach, she seemed to get what I meant since she said, "Master we need to talk to you about her."

He looked at both of us, "Yes I thought so. She doesn't seem to be from here, her magical energy feels different somehow."

I nodded at his observation, "Yes, I noticed that too."

"Well, lets head to my office." He turned around and started heading up the stairs to his office, Lucy and I followed him and I shut the door behind us. Gramps sat behind his dest and Lucy and I sat in the two chairs in front of it. There was silince for a sew seocnds and Gramps decided to start the conversation, "So, how did she end up here?"

I was the one to answer, "Well on the way back from my last job I was walking through a forest. I saw a light and something passed through it, going really fast. Then alot more... figures passed through it. I had barely turned around when I heard a scream. Then I started running towards the source of the scream and ended up finding Rosie in the middle of a fight with alot of these... creatures. I'm not even sure how to describe them but they weren't human. Well she ended up getting hurt and I took out the rest of the creatures. There weren't many though, she had taken out at least 20 of them." Gramps seemed surprised that she single handedly took out 20 inhuman monsters. "After taking the rest of them down I immidietly brought her back to the guild, she was so badly hurt we were not sure if she was going to make it. But she did. She slept at Lucy's house last night."

Gramps nodded in understanding, "Well, she difinitely seemed interesting. What did she say about herself?"

Lucy answered his question this time, "She wasn't very open at first and most of her answers were vague. Eventually she got conforable enough for some personal questions, but she still didn't tell us very much."

"Hmm, well what did she tell you?"

"She said that she is 15 years old. But what was interesting that she said 15, I think. As if she doesn't really know her real age. We also saw her use magic, she got a necklace out of thin air. Also last night she changed her clothes with a spell. It reminded me of Erza's requip magic. Also There is something else strange about her... She has wings."

I tagged onto her statement, "And her wings weren't magic, like Happy's. She said they were naturally there. They are not small either, they reached from her neck to her knees. She also said that she can fly with them, but one of them has a broken bone so I don't think she will be able to fly with a broken wing."

Gramps nodded, "She defineitly does seem alittle strange. Did she tell you where she came from?"

Lucy was the one to answer. "When I asked her she just said somewhere far away from here. So that's all we know."

"Hmmm, I see." Gramps just scratched his chin in thought.

After a few moments Lucy spoke, breaking the silence. "Uhm, Master?" He looked up to Lucy, "Last night when Rosie was sleeping she started talking. That woke me up and I thought nothing of it at first but then she started sobbing and then yelling things like 'No please don't hurt him! Beat me as many times as you want!' and then she started screaming. After a few minutes I was finnaly able to get her up. But she kept on crying for at least an hour. And it wasn't just a dream she said it was her past."

Both Gramps and I had dark looks on our faces. "What could possibly haunt her so much to the point of screaming?" I spoke my thoughts aloud.

Lucy just looked down shaking her head, "I'm not sure she wouldn't tell me. I was hoping Master could give me some advice." She looked up to gramps in hope.

Master just shook his head no, "I'm sorry child. All I think we can do for her is just be here. Hopefully she will warm up to us eventually and tell us what happened to her. But it doesn't seem like she will be here for long."

I sighed, "Neither do I. There is something about her that seems... otherworldly. Like she doesn't completely belong."

After they both gave me a skeptic look Lucy agreed with me, "You're right..."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I finnaly spoke up, "So gramps I really just wanted to tell you why she is here."

He nodded, "Allright, Mira is probably done by now, we should go downstairs."

We all filed out of the room and down the stairs just as Rosie, Mira... And Loke? came out of the infirmiry. As someone called for Gramps, Lucy and I made our way over to Rosie.

She looked up right as we came over, "Hey you guys."

"Hey." I said back.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Loke became fidgety at the sight of Lucy, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Rosie. Bye!" He then ran out of the guild.

"What's his problem?" Rosie asked looking confused.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know he always runs off when he sees me."

They just stared after him for a few seconds until Gray broke the silence. "Are you feeling any better today Rosie?"

"Alittle. I'm really sore though."

(Rosie P.O.V.)

The rest of that day went pretty well, I met more members of the guild and have become friends with them. Now a week has passed but I'm not that much better, while my cuts have healed, the broken bones haven't and I'm waking up to more and more pain every day but I haven't mentioned it.

Everything was going fine until my worst nightmare payed me a visit.

 **I'm really sorry for not posting in a while. And I appologize for this chapter being so short but I promise the next one with be longer and will be updated quicker. Thanks for reading and please leave comments. Thanks I love all my readers! Also I'm sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(General P.O.V.)**

Rosie has been in the guild for a week, to most she seemed to be doing much better but in reality she has been in more and more pain every day, everything was hurting even breathing was painful. But not even she could predict what would happen today when her tortured past will show its face to the guild. Let's see what this day has in store for Rosie... and how this seemingly loving guild has to say and do about it.

 **(Natsu P.O.V.)**

I was talking to Rosie sitting accross from her with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and of the guild isn't here and are either on jobs, with their family, or maybey just realaxing .

"So Rosie what kind of magic do you use? You haven't told us yet." Rosie seemed surprised by this question.

"U-uh. Well it's hard to explain, but I use elemental magic..."

I interrupted her, "So you can use fire magic too?!"

She chuckled, "Yeah and water and air. I actually can't use earth magic yet. But when I say elements I don't mean only the basic ones there are other elements like lightning, plants, animals, light, shadow, metels, snow or ice... yeah you get it. I can't use all of those elements yet though. I earn my powers over time by having some kind of bond or special experience with it. Like to earn my fire powers I was almost burned to death. Okay wait that sounded extreme. It wasn't my fault that happened but, okay now I'm rambling." Her face turned a dark red and she fidgeted and messed with her hair.

"It's fine I think I understand." I knew I still looked somewhat confused.

Then Loke, being the playboy he is, wrapped his arm around Rosie's waist and gently grabbed her chin to look up at him. Her face flushed the same color as Erza's hair. It was a little odd that Loke has been around Rosie alot for the past week, even if Lucy is nearby. I still don't understand the guys problem with celestial mages. "So what kind of elements can you use?"

"I-I-I u-uhm c-c-an use fi-i-re, water, a-a-air , ice-e, anim-mal, plant-ts..."

Erza knocked Loke in the head with the hilt of one of her swords, "Can't you see you're scaring the girl?" She turned a death glare on him and he immidietly retreated his arms, looking scared for his life while Rosie looked releived. Erza then gestured to Rosie ,"Continue."

She nodded, "Like I said fire, water, air, ice, animal, plants, light, snow, shadow, as you guys call it here 'requip', shinibi, thats a special circumstance, and portal magic. I'm not very skilled in all of them though since I've had no one to teach me anything about how to use those powers."

We all looked at her amazed until Gray spoke up, "If you want I can help you with ice magic."

Erza then offered to help her with requip magic and I offered to help her with fire. She looked happy but then looked down. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked her.

"I-I'm not going to be here for that long though. Don't get me wrong I would love to train here but I would be putting you all in danger."

We all looked at her confused when Gray asked, "What danger would you put us in? We're a strong guild and we can handle alot more than you think."

Rosie gave Gray a hard glare, "You saw them yourself." her words were sharper than a knife and coated in venom, "You didn't get out of there without injuries. Those foul beasts hunt me down constantly. Imagine the few you saw and how easily they took me down, Now multiply that by 10,000. They are constantly making more of those disgusting creatures and do you want to know why?" We were shocked, the room was quiet. In the week she has been here we have only seen her sweet and shy side. None of us imagined that Rosie could hold that much hatred. "The reason they are being created is to keep _us_ locked up. Taking away any chance we have up happiness or being free jut for their selfish gain." Her voice had risen she was almost yelling she was shaking from either anger or sadness I couldn't tell. "They've hurt people that they've decided we've become too close to. Changed their resolves so much that they give us looks of hatred so terrible that it gives me nightmares. Those things are why I don't stay anywhere too long I've realised by now that my presence puts others in danger I've found people that I have cared for but I had to leave, so many times because of those creatures. I grew up without my family, almost no one to take care of me besides the few in my situation. But I found them two years ago and you know what happened?" Everyone knew the answer even before she said it in a barely audible whisper, "they were killed, just because I cared for them."

A single tear dripped out of Rosie's eye she was just about stand up and leave when the door opened. She sat there but didn't bother to turn around. I looked at the doors to see four dudes wearing suits. They all kind of looked the same, the same body shape and muscles, the only differences between them were the hair and eye color.

Then the one in the front spoke up. "We are looking for experiment number 46. Or Rosaline."

When I looked at Rosie she visibly stiffened at the sound of the gruff voice, I could hear her heart beating faster, and her breaths become shorter. (A/N: That seems really like you know, perverted but remember he has dragon slayer senses so please don't take that in a wierd way.) Rosie seemed scared out of her mind and started to shake. She didn't move from her spot until she heard him something else. "I would reveal yourself if I were you. We have both of _them_ with us and you know what we will do." When I looked at the man he had a devilish smirk on his face. The rest of the guild looked just as confused as I am. But my attention was drawn to Rosie when a yell of pain was heard. She darted up from her seat almost in tears. There was a look of such sorrow and anger in her eyes that when she turned around after the strange dude said, "Now, now isn't someone being cooperative." He took a small step back but still had a devilish smirk on his face. "I know you can't hurt me in your state, it hurts to move, to breathe. When I scratched you the other day I had poison in my claws and it was designed just for you."

She slowly walked over to him until she was about 15 feet away in a fighting stance. "That's not gonna stop me from trying."

He clicked his tongue and shook his finger. "You probably don't want to do that." He whistled to someone behind him and six more men walked in, surrounding two guys with similar looks on their faces as Rosie each had chains on thier wrists and ankles. One had tan skin, black hair, and almost black eyes. The other had similar features to Rosie with the same blonde hair and mismatched colored eyes. Rosie looked down in defeat. it was wierd that she didn't put up a fight. "Now you know what to do." She solemnly nodded and carefully walked over until she was right in front of the man in the front who suddenly morphed into a grotesque creature with mangy fur, sharp teeth, and long claws. he carried a variety of knives on a belt and towered over Rosie's small frame. The blonde and the guy with the black hair started yelling in protest until the rest of the men changed into disgusting creatures with scales or fur or slimy skin.

"Natsu!" I looked at Gray. "Those are the things that she was fighting the day when I found her! She needs help!"

I nodded and sprung from my seat and started running toward the wierd creatures, both of my hands flaming.

 **(General P.O.V)**

The creature standing in front of Rosie raised its claws that shimmered a dark purple, most likely more poison. The small girl shook in fear at the sight of the long claws, knowing that if she did anything to protect herself the two boys would be hurt. As the creature was about to make its move it was knocked away by a flaming ball. Rosie looked at it in surprise, after remembering how Natsu used fire magic and seeing his features within the flame, she dropped to her knees in relief. She looked at the two boys in chains to see their eyes darting between her and the now fighting Natsu. When she made a move to get up she was quickly knocked away by a monster bigger than the first one.

She was thrown into a wall and a small scream escaped her, the force of the impact reopening her largest wounds drawing blood. The sound of her scream made the boys look at her with concern. Before the creature could make another attack, Erza intercepted it in her heaven's wheal armor. Within seconds she had taken it down and had moved on to the next one. Gray and Loke had joined the fight and within minutes all of the monsters were taken down.

Erza removed the chains from the boys' wrists and ankles. They both muttered a quick 'thank you' before a groan was heard from Rosie. When everyone looked at the small girl she was on her knees struggling for breath and at some point during the battle Levy had moved next to her and was supporting her.

The blonde haired and the black haired boy were the first to move towards her and were kneeled in front of her in a blink of an eye.

When the blonde reached for Rosie, he got a skeptical look from Levy but she complied when Rosie reached for him too. He picked her up around her waist like how you would carry a child and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He looked up from her face in concern, "Do you have an infirmiry?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

Mira looked skeptical and looked to Rosie who slightly nodded, "It's this way." Mira led the blonde boy to the infirmiry and the black haired one followed. When they got in there Rosie was sat down on one of the beds and Mira closed the door.

"Take your shirt off." The blonde ordered and Rosie did as told. (A/N: Ok please no one think of this wierd it's not like that!)

Mira decided to help and started removing Rosie's bandages that were resoaked with blood. Mira didn't ask anything about th relashionship between the three.

Rosie lied down on the bed and the black haired one moved over. He stood right next to the bed and his hands hovered right above her largest wound, the one across her stomach that hadn't healed completely in the first place.

Mira was surprised when his hands glowed a soft white light. Rosie didn't move as the wound slowly stopped bleeding and then closed. He then moved his hands to the other wounds before he closed his eyes and the glowing became brighter, he clenched his teeth in effort but stopped after about two minutes. When his hands stopped glowing Rosie jumped up and jumped around the room in relief while he was panting from using so much magic energy.

"I can finnally move around freely! Thank you. thank you. thank you." She moved over to the black haired one and gave him a bone crushing hug. Mira hadn't noticed until now how tall they both were adn how much they towered over Rosie's small frame, her head didn't even reach either of their chests. "Your magic has become so much more powerful you can even heal poison!"

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, I've gotten alot stronger!"

Mira, who had been quietly standing in the corner, decided to speak."Uhm, she has one more major injury you might want to see." She said nervously.

Rosie stopped in her tracks when she saw the dreadful looks the boys gave her. By the look in their eyes they seemed to know what Mira was talking about.

The small girl sighed and reached for her necklace and undid the chain. As the necklace slipped off a soft white light glowed revealing a large pair of wings. Mira quickly took off the bandages to reveal the injured wing that was bent at an awkward angle making the break unmistakeable and quite obviously painful. Both of the boys' eyes softened in pity at the sight of the small girl flinching at every touch to the wing.

"Who did this?" The blonde asked quietly, although the threat to whoever gave her the injury was all too present.

"T-the one with the poison." She shrank back at the sound of the blonde growling.

the injury but she moved away with a worried look. "No, you've already healed me so much. If you try to heal this, then you will hurt yourself or pass out!"

"It doesn't matter! Your injuries are the most important thing to me right now! I don't care if I pass out or not. And I know how much you love to fly it's probably killed you to be on the ground for so long." Rosie huffed, obviously seeing that he will get his way and she couldn't argue with the fact that she became sad whenever she looked up at the sky.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After a few minutes, Rosie's wing was healed and the first thing she did was turn so she was parallel to the longer walls in the room and stretch her wings out to their full length, which was almost 17 feet. Mira stared in awe at the magestic cream colored wings as the two boys had large smiles on their faces. Rosie seemed to be in pure delight with a large smile on her face as she let out a relaxed sigh.

Mira, who was happy to see Rosie so happy, clapped and said in a cheery voice, "Okay so why don't we meet the guild?" Rosie smliled even wider in agreement.

 **Okay lovely readers, I appoligize very, very, very, very, very,very sorry for such a long wait! I just had like major writers block and I only got small ideas very slowly, if that makes sense. And this chapter changed dramatically form my original plan so it was alot of adaption. Okay so I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and your views on my OCs and just the entire plot would be greatly appreciated, and tell me if any of the characters seem very OC.**

 **Ok, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love all my readers and you all are amazing!**

 **OK BYYYYEEEE until next time!**


End file.
